Trouble Maker
by VolknersGirl
Summary: A *possibly* series of diffrent stories of how Edward unimtentionaly gets Bella in trouble in class. I will add a few more stories/chaps if people like it so it's kinda like a series.
1. Helpful

**_Helpful..._**

She new she had to get started on her Biology essay, but Bella couldn't concentrate. Especially with a certain intimidatingly perfect vampire sitting on her bed with crossed arms looking as smug as possible. Bella glanced at him with a scowl. He only tightened his lips to hide a smirk and stared into her eyes. She turned back to her annoyingly slow computer and growled softly. _Stupid essay! I can't even remember how to breathe at times and they expect me to finish this?! _She scanned the long article she was to type a reply to. It did nothing. Her eyes skimmed the page absorbing absolutely nothing. She looked at the blank document staring out at her, and hung her head discouraged. She quickly snapped it back up, not wanting to give up in front of Edward. She stared angrily at the mocking page in front of her and waited for inspiration.

.

.

.

Nothing came about even after the long pause. She finally gave up and turned her swivel chair to face him.

"Fine. I need help." she mumbled. He smirked at her.

"What was that Bella? I couldn't quite catch it."

"I need help!" she snapped.

"Touchy are we?" he asked standing but not moving towards her at all. She glared at him.

"Fine! Don't help me!" she exclaimed grouchily. Bella ment to turn the chair but did so much too quickly and it toppled over. She waited for the weight of the chair to bump her but felt nothing. She opened one eye curiously and stared straight into Edwards's topaz eyes. He had a newly emphasized smirk dancing across his mouth as he gently put the chair back in place and helped Bella to her feet. Embarrassed and still angry at him she grabbed the article off the desk and sat on the soft rug safely on the floor so she wouldn't fall. She was pretending to read the document as the young vampire seated himself at her side. He swiftly grabbed the paper out of her hands and scanned it himself. Within five seconds he was finished and handing it back to her. She was bewildered at how quickly he had finished reading the double-sided paper. As she sat on the floor still in bewilderment he was seated at her computer typing up a small outline. Bella stood, curious, and peeked over his shoulder at the screen. When he finished, Edward stood and resumed his position at her bed post, arms crossed and smug expression returned.

"I'm not doing the essay _for_ you, but that should help some." He smirked again. Bella read the outline and felt relived. Now all she had to do was create a five page essay with the information he had provided. It couldn't be that hard could it?

She typed endlessly and the essay slowly began to take some form. After about two hours Bella was finishing her last sentence. She typed the last period with satisfaction and turned to Edward. He was still in the exact same position as earlier. The only thing that had changed was the now loving expression he had on his face.

"Done!" Bella announced happily.

"Now let's see how good it is." He said and moved towards her and read the essay. While he did that, Bella sat on her bed cross-legged grabbing a pillow. She played with the seams for a minute then just hugged it staring at Edwards back as he read. She still couldn't get over the amazement of his perfection. She could have stared at him forever… _Bella. Bella. Bella._

"Bella!" She shook her head as she looked up at his face.

"Yes?" she asked still in a daze.

"Not a bad essay. For you." He said playfully. Bella growled unconvincingly and swatted him with the pillow. Edward caught it as Bella moved to print the document.

* * *

The next day Bella walked with Edward to her Bio class confident in her essay and fairly proud of herself. With the little help Edward had given she could easily get a passing grade. She sat at her lab table with him by her side as the teacher began collecting the essays. Bella pulled out her binder and looked for the essay. She began to flip franticly through the pages. _Where was it?! _She tossed the loose papers all over the lab table searching recklessly through her materials. Surely she had grabbed it this morning! She began to panic. Suddenly she felt a warm breath at her neck.

"Breathe…" whispered the voice. She immediately recognized it as Edwards. Before she could face him, a stapled document slid across the table in front of her. Across the top it had the title of her essay. Then she looked closely. Right under the title it said _By Bella Swan and Edwards Cullen. _Before she could react the teacher swiped it from the table and stared inquisitively at the two names.

"Nice partnership and good teamwork Miss Swan." He said and moved on. Bella glanced at Edward who was facing the board pretending to listen to the teacher who had started talking.

"How did you get it? And why did you put your name on there?" she whispered. He looked at her with a grin.

"You weren't going to take all the credit for our work were you?" he emphasized the word 'our' so much that Bella became curious at what the essay really contained.

* * *

Towards the end of the week on Thursday the teacher handed back the essays. He paused for a moment before handing Bella and Edward's back. When he did it was not without comment.

"Mr. Cullen, next time please let Ms. Swan do some of the work." He said with raised eyebrows. Edward nodded feebly.

"Yes sir." He sad. The teacher went on to start the class and Bella flipped through the essay. _I didn't write this?! _She could barely understand half of what was written. When Bella reached the last page she relaxed her muscles that she hadn't even realized were tense. Staring straight at her was a large A+ written in clear red ink. Then she heard Edward's alluring voice in her ear again.

"Your welcome." He whispered faintly. Bella shook her head with a smile and turned her attention to the board. She slid a small note to him under the table.

Thanks again Cullen!

-Bella

He smiled at her, and when the teachers back was turned her gave her the tiniest, and swiftest kiss on the cheek imaginable. No-one noticed except Bella who turned to face the vampire. She opened her mouth to comment but-

"Ms. Swan!" the teacher snapped. "Attention on the board not on Mr. Cullen. It was his work that got you that A so I want no chit-chat when you can do so outside my class, in your own time!"

"Excuse me sir, but Bella _did_work on the essay." Edward said respectfully. "I only wrote the outline and part of the introduction. Bella did the rest." The teacher eyed them suspisously.

"I still do not want any nonsense talking, when you are supposed to be paying attention!" and with that he resumed the lecture.

Great job! You got me in trouble!

-Bella

Edward glanced at the note and wrote back…

_You got yourself in trouble. I just saved you more than once in this whole essay business with out counting the chair or the multiple other times I've had to save you from your own clumsiness._

_-Edward Cullen_

And with that he ignored her for rest of the class. By the end Bella was hopping mad. She brushed by him on the way out and only when she reached the hallway did she feel him grab her waist. She scowled and tried to struggle out of his iron grasp with no avail. Edward pulled the young girl down the hall and into the parking lot. He only stopped beside her truck where he cornered her. He placed both hands on either of her sides against the truck and stared intently at her. Bella crowded the truck glaring at him. Edward didn't say a word, but as Bella stared into his golden eyes she began to calm down. Only once when she was fully calmed did Bella notice the slight black color creeping into his eyes. She sighed looking away. Only then did Edward talk.

"It frustrates me when I can't read your mind!" he said softly. "Tell me what made you sigh."

"It's nothing." She insisted.

"Tell me!" His persuasively alluring voice broke her down.

"I just realized you'll have to go 'camping' this weekend." She said making air quotes around the word camping. Edward smiled his half smile causing Bella to cheer slightly.

"I'll be back, don't worry. The hunts aren't that long."

"But you leave early on Friday's so that means tomorrow you'll be gone."

"Yes, but it's not that long." He repeated. Then his face became almost comically serious and Bella stiffened. He leaned closer so their noses where almost touching. "Promise me that you'll be safe!" Bella, still tense, nodded once. Then the crooked smile returned and Bella immediately relaxed. "Good." Then, moving away, he turned and opened her door. Once Bella was inside he waved and turned to his Volvo. When Edward was out of sight, Bella smiled to herself. She pulled out of the parking lot and hummed all the way home.

* * *

_I'm thinking about continuing this,but I'm not sure if chapter two would be any better than this. It's not very good...Whatev! Hope you R&R especially if u want a chapter two!_


	2. Locker Troubles

_**Locker Troubles**_

Bella growled softly as Edward gave a small chuckle.

"I can't believe you!" she turned her back to him in a small pout. Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, please! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" he said expression turning serious once more.

Bella immaturely stuck her tongue out at him and this pleasantly startled Edward. He kept his face stern but pulled her closer. Bella raised an eyebrow with her arms still crossed over her chest. Edwards were directly beneath them and he gently whispered something in her ears. Bella's face turned a newly discovered shade of crimson.

"Trouble maker!" she growled. Edward released the girl and Bella grabbed his backpack. Dropping hers to the floor she opened the zipper and began pulling things out. The hallway was littered with many of Edwards essays as Bella searched through his things. The vampire just let himself smirk, crossed his arms and leaned against a locker. Bella growled when she found nothing. Once the whole contents of the backpack were strewn all over the hallway floor, Bella stood clutching the poor empty bag angrily. Just to be sure she hung it upside down but nothing fell out.

"Edward give it!" she demanded tossing the empty backpack onto the ground. He intentionally avoided the question.

"Now you have to pick all that up. Bella, Bella." He shook his head mockingly. Bella glared at him.

"No! Not until you give it!" she scowled. Edward shrugged and in seconds before Bella could even finish blinking he was standing in front of her with his backpack draped neatly over his shoulder and the hallway just as it was before she had carelessly scattered his things about. "Edward give it!" she demanded. He shook his head mocking her again.

"Bella, Bella!" he said opening an unoccupied and unlocked locker. He leaned against the door as Bella eyed him suspiciously. Then before she could react, again with lightning speed, he placed her gently in the locker and closed the door. Bella felt the small confines of the tall locker as the blackness settled over her. She banged on the door.

"Edward! Let me out! Now!" she called. It was muffled through the door but he understood it well. Bella tried the lock. It opened! She pushed against it but the door was stuck. She realized he must be leaning on it.

"Edward, get me out of here!" she banged again. The vampire smirked. Bella sighed. She was very glad the tall locker was large enough for her to fit and not one of those tiny half-sized lockers. Then she saw the shadow covering the locker vents move and Edwards back disappeared. The door was still jammed so she pounded on the door.

"Get me out! Now! Let me out!!" she cried. Suddenly the locker opened and she tumbled out onto the ground.

"Ms. Swan? What kind of joke are you playing? Detention. Today. At lunch." a teacher asked looking down at her sternly.

"Why Bella! What happened to you?" Edward asked innocently coming around the corner. She scowled at him standing.

"Are you alright Ms. Swan?" the teacher asked in the same stern tone. She looked at him.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Remember the detention. And don't be late!" The teacher nodded once and was gone. Bella rounded on Edward.

"See what you did! You got me in trouble _again_!" she whined.

"What do you mean again?" Edward asked coyly. Bella glared and scooped her bag up. She began walking down the hall until she heard Edwards's silky voice call something after her.

"I don't really have your diary. I was joking." Bella turned and glared at him fiercely and he could practically see the waves of anger radiating off her body. Bella grit her teeth.

"Ed-wa-rd!" she growled. The boy smirked and within seconds he was half way down the hall leaning against another locker reminding her, she couldn't catch him. Bella turned on her heel plotting revenge and stormed into her class.

_**THE END! (Remember to R&R if you like it! This is a series of diffrent stories all connected by one aspect. Hope you like! The next story will be out soon...I hope...)**_


End file.
